Yö pakenee aamuun
by Hopealanka
Summary: "Muistatko sinä miltä näyttää kun aurinko maalaa kaiken kultaiseksi loppukesästä?"


Pairing: PolLiet

Warnings: Pieni maininta väkivaltaisuuksista

A/N: Tämä on kirjoitettu haasteeseen. Sain tämän hirveässä paineessa ja äärimmäisellä kiireellä raavittua valmiiksi juuri ennen deadlinea...

Muistojen kohdat sijoittuvat jakson 95 episodin jälkeiselle illalle, Puola-Liettuan ajalle, jakson 57 eroa edeltävälle illalle, vuoden 1864 jälkimainingeille ja lopulta vuoden 1919 keväälle. Haasteessa vaadittiin angstin jättämistä pois kuvioista ja keskittymistä söpöilyyn, mutta tämä, kröhöm, tuotti minulle pieniä vaikeuksia... Kuten myös toivottu repliikkien jakaminen omille riveilleen. Mutta yritin parhaani kummassakin.

Käytin tavoilleni uskollisesti ihmisnimiä, ja, olen pahoillani, en vain millään saanut itseäni kirjoittamaan Puolan "siis niinku"-kielenkäyttöä. Ja minulla on selvästi jonkinlainen aamu-fiksaatio, kirjoitan tuosta vuorokauden ajankohdasta aivan liikaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Yö pakenee aamuun<strong>

* * *

><p>Oli niin hirveän monenlaisia aamuja, niin monia erilaisia auringonnousuja, tunnelmia ja tuoksuja, eri ihmisiä vierellä ja tunteita näitä kohtaan. Useammassa vuosisadassa ehti nousta liian moneen aamuun, oli sitten nukkunut yöllä tai ei, nousta ja kohdata rajattoman määrän päiviä. Kaikki eivät voineet olla hyviä, mutta kyllä kaikkiin lukemattomiin vuosiin ehti mahtua melkein yhtä monta aurinkoistakin aamua.<p>

Tällaiseen aamuun Toris olisi herännyt mielellään useamminkin.

Oli vielä hämärää, mutta vasta alkuunsa heräilevän päivän kauneuden, vielä hetken kukkuloiden takana piileskelevän auringon, saattoi aavistaa aamun valkeassa, kalvakassa valossa. Yhtä paljon kuin aamuauringon siivilöitymistä verhojen läpi ja varhaisten valonsäteiden leikkiä valkeilla lakanoilla, rakasti Toris myös tätä hiljaista hetkeä ennen aamunkoittoa, ennen kuin päivä meluineen ja kiireineen kirmasi päälle. Jos vain heräsi tarpeeksi ajoissa, vahingossa tai tahallaan, ja oli tarpeeksi levollinen ja kärsivällinen uppoutuakseen hetkeen kuin paksuihin vällyihin ympärillään, tämän varhaisen aamuhetken lyhyestä, lähes ohikiitävästä hetkestä pääsi nauttimaan ja huomaamaan sen ainutlaatuisuuden.

Toris tunsi tuon hetken väräjävän ympärillään ja raotti unesta vielä sumeita silmiään. Hän oli yhä puolinukuksissa, jokunen minuutti sitten havahtunut hereille Feliksin käännettyä kylkeä, tiukkaan juurtuneen vaiston kiskoessa liettualainen silmänräpäyksessä ylös unestaan. Mutta äkillisestä heräämisestä huolimatta ilma tuoksui vahvasti unelle, valkeat petivaatteet ympäröivät häntä pehmeinä ja lämpöisinä, mutteivät koskaan yhtä lämpiminä kuin Feliksin tuttu lämpö, tuttu hahmo aivan vieressä. Kaikkein selvin asia pulppusi kuitenkin hänen itsensä sisältä, makean raukeuden ja tyytyväisyyden ohella hän tunsi itsensä turvalliseksi, eikä olisi ikinä vaihtanut tuota tunnetta pois minkään toisen takia. Puolalainen oli tapansa mukaan jossain vaiheessa yötä potkinut oman peittonsa sängyn reunan yli ja sitten repinyt Toriksen täkkiä ylleen ja nyt sama peite sulki heidät molemmat yhteisen lämmön alle. Liettualainen haukotteli ja painautui paremmin vasten toisen selkää. Pyjaman kankaan läpi tuntuivat tuttu lantion kaari ja kylkiluut, selkänikamat, joita Toris unohtui kädellään kartoittamaan. Vaaleat hiukset tuoksuivat kaukaisesti jollekin makealle, ehkä mansikalle. Toinen oli niin kovin, kovin tuttu eikä hän ehkä kuitenkaan oppisi tuntemaan tämän kaikkia sielun sopukoita, ei koskaan pääsisi niin lähellä kuin olisi halunnut, ei koskaan pystynyt vain sulamaan yhdeksi. Tai ehkä, kenties, mutta se olisi vaatinut heidän jommankumman uhrautumista, minuuden ja edustamansa maan menettämistä, ja se oli liikaa. Feliks oli avoin ja mutkaton, ei niitä vaikeimpia ihmisiä lukea, vaikka alussa se olikin tuottanut Torikselle enemmän kuin vähän päänvaivaa.

_He olivat saapuneet vasta tänään ja Toriksen päätä särki jo nyt hänen istuessaan pää käsiinsä haudanneena hänelle osoitetun vuoteen reunalla. Päänsärky tosin saattoi johtua monesta muustakin seikasta, ajat olivat epävakaat, joskin tämän liiton myötä toivottavasti parempaan päin. Mutta, aivan todella, kuka saattoi vain käskeä toista ensitapaamisella - ja vieläpä maan johtajien, heidän vallanpitäjiensä, edessä - siekailematta ottamaan housut pois ja... umm, Toris oli mieluummin miettimättä koko vaatimusta. Toinen, Puola - mikä tämän ihmisnimi edes oli? - oli kuitenkin saanut kuulla kunniansa hallitsijoiltaan, silloin korostetun kohteliaasti, mutta myöhemmin ehkä kovemmin sanoin. Puola tarvitsi vahvaa liittolaista. Liettua tarvitsi vahvaa liittolaista. Ja sen vuoksi Toris päätti kestää tätä eriskummallista, estotonta, ehkä omalla omituisella tavallaan hilpeää puolalaista jos heidän kerran pitäisi alkaa olemaan enemmässä vuorovaikutuksessa keskenään. Tämä oli ollut vain yksi kohtaaminen, mitä turhia ensivaikutelmasta, tämän Puolan edustajan täytyi varmasti pitemmän tuntemisen päälle olla siedettävä ihminen tahdikkuuden puutteesta huolimatta, Toris yritti vakuutella itselleen. Silti häntä pelotti, hän suorastaan vapisi tämän tilanteen edessä. Valtaapitävät ihmiset tuskin ymmärsivät, että runnoessaan kasaan liittoja, oli kuin he olisivat siirrelleet valtioita shakkilaudalla, heitelleet näitä noppina pyörimään ja kierimään pöydälle._

_Ovelta kuului koputus, aluksi varovainen ja viimeisellä kopautuksella jo äkillisen itsevarma. "Sisään", Toris huudahti ja nosti nopeasti päänsä käsistään. Oven avautuessa hän suki tarmokkaasti sormillaan hiuksiaan ja samanaikaisesti toisella kädellä nyki paidankaulustaan suorempaan. Oven suuhun ilmestyi vaaleahiuksinen valtio, joka tuijotti itsepäisesti kenkiinsä suu mutrussa. Toris ei tiennyt jännittyäkö vaiko antaa nyt toiselle se mielessään lupaamansa uusi mahdollisuus. Puola mutisi jotain, edelleen katse kengissä ja kädet selän takana, niin hiljaa, ettei Toris saanut sanoista selvää. _

"_Anteeksi?"_

"_Przepraszam. Anteeksi", toinen toisti, äkkiä niin kovalla äänellä, että sai liettualaisen hätkähtämään, "Minun ei olisi pitänyt sanoa niin." Vihreät silmät, eri sävyä Toriksen omien kanssa, nousivat ja katsoivat kiivaina suoraan liettualaiseen, hänen lävitseen. Toriksen hämmentynyt, hieman säikähtänyt, ilme pehmeni kun hän tajusi toisen puristavan käsiään nyrkissä ja olevan pahasti hermostunut. Ehkä tämän hallitsija oli käskenyt maataan tulemaan pahoittelukäynnille. Puola tuskin teki sitä oma-aloitteisesti._

"_Niekis. Ei se mitään", Toris vastasi armollisesti. Pyysi toinen sitten mauttomia puheitaan anteeksi omasta tahdostaan tai ei, ainakin hän vähintään teki sen. _

_Seuraavaa muutosta puolalaisessa hän ei kuitenkaan osannut odottaa ja se yllätti hänet siinä missä kaikki muukin toisessa tähän asti. _

"_Ah, świetnie! Mahtavaa! Minä tiesin, että olet niin siisti tyyppi, ettei sinua haittaa!" Toinen oli hihkuessaan ehtinyt paiskata oven kiinni ja rynnätä ovelta Toriksen eteen. Missä hetkessä tämä ehti sen tehdä, ollessaan vain yhtäkkiä siinä hänen edessään, liettualainen ei tiennyt. Surullinen tosiasia oli, että häntä _oli haitannut_, (oliko hän sitten epäsiisti tyyppi?) muttei ehtinyt ilmaista - kenties onneksi - tätä ääneen kun toinen jo oli laskenut kämmenensä hänen harteilleen. Se että Toris istui edelleen vuoteen laidalla, pakotti puolalaisen kumartumaan alemmas hänen puoleensa. Liettualainen ei ollut varma pitikö siitä, että toinen, etenkään aiempien puheiden jälkeen, oli niin lähellä, muttei ajanut tätä poiskaan. _

"_Sinä olet siisti tyyppi ja minä myös - kenties minä jopa enemmän, joten voinen esittäytyä. Feliks Łukasiewicz, dzień dobry!" Puolan, Feliksin, avoimuus sai Toriksen hämmentymään, toisessa ei vaikuttanut olevan pahoja aikeita tai vilppiä, ja lisäksi harvemmin käytetyn ihmisnimen nopea ja estoton ilmoittaminen sai hänet jollain tapaa pyörälle päästään._

"_To-toris Lorinaitis", hän vastasi vuorostaan ja totesi hyödyttömäksi tarjota kättään käteltäväksi puolalaisen kämmenien ollessa edelleen lämpiminä ja raskaina hänen olkapäillään. Feliksiä - herranjestas, saattoiko, saiko hän vain sanoa toista Feliksiksi? - tämä seikka ei yhtään tuntunut häiritsevän miehen suikauttaessa hänen poskilleen, kaksi suukkoa kummallekin, täysin protokollan mukaiset poskisuudelmat._

_Ennen kuin Toris ehti toipua yllätyksestä, toinen oli jo siirtynyt yhtä sulavana kuin tähänkin asti sängylle hänen viereensä istumaan - tai pikemminkin lojumaan. _

"_Meistä sitten tulee liittolaisia jos kukaan ei kuole tai jotain muuta odottamatonta tapahdu. Vaikka olisin minä mielelläni ominut Jadwigan kauemmin, suloinen tyttö, mutta eihän kaksitoistavuotias enää liian nuori avioliittoon ole. Ja sinäkin ajattelit sitä mukaa sitten ryhtyä kristityksi ainakin päällisin puolin. Voi, miten minä haluaisin nähdä sen pöyhkeän, omahyväisen Saksalaisen ritarikunnan ilmeen kun hän ei enää voi ahdistella sinua pakanuutesi varjolla! Kuule, miten sinusta, luuletko..."_

_Toinen lörpötteli järjettömästi ja ensisilmäyksellä rentoutuneesti, höpötti kaikesta turhasta, sivuten välillä ohimennen kepeästi myös vakavia aiheita, eikä edes odottanut Toriksen vastaavan. Liettualainen kuunteli jonkin aikaa kohteliaan valppaana, kunnes pikkuhiljaa ymmärsi, etteivät Feliksin silmät olleet läsnä, että ehkä tämän ajatukset olivat aivan jossain muualla, eikä toinen puhunut oikeastaan hänelle vaan pikemminkin itselleen._

_Yllättäen Toris tajusi, että Feliks pelkäsi varmasti tätä liittoutumista yhtä paljon kuin hän, että tätä hermostutti ja hän kätki sen tyhjänpäiväiseen lörpöttelyyn ja typeryyksiin, että ehkä tämä oli jopa aiemmin tyylittömästi puhuessaan ollut itse asiassa sisällään yhtä jännittynyt kuin liettualainen itse. Se oli ensimmäinen iso oivallus, jonka Toris teki Feliksistä, ensimmäinen pilkahdus siihen mitä toinen todella oli. Ja aikaa näihin uusiin pilkahduksiin todella riitti, pian seuraavasta Krevan sopimuksesta aina kunnolliseen valtioliittoon paljon myöhemmin vuonna 1569, ja aina kaiken sen aikana mitä sen jälkeen ja johdosta seurasi, miten elämä heitä ohjasi._

Kadulta kuuluva autojenhurina muistutti, ettei suurkaupungissa koskaan voinut olla täysin hiljaista, että todellista rauhaa halutakseen olisi pitänyt lähteä maaseudulle, ja samalla havahdutti kasvonsa yhä nukkuvan Feliksin vaaleisiin hiuksiin haudanneen Toriksen unentapaisesti horroksesta, johon hän oli ehtinyt jo vaipua. Puolalaisen täysin käsittämätöntä muminaa ja yllättävää jalan heilautusta ei sopinut myöskään vähätellä äkillisen todellisuuteen hätkähtämisen syynä. Etenkään kun tuo jalka potkaisi liettualaista kipeästi, yllättävän kovalla voimalla vain unissa liikkumiseksi, vasempaan koipeen. Se eikä Toriksen suusta pääsevä älähdys millään lailla häirinnyt Feliksen unta, vaaleahiuksinen vain pyörähti yhtä varoittamatta kuin yleensä selälleen. Ja, kuten luonnollista, puolittain liettualaisen päälle, joka jäi ikävästi osittain puristuksiin nyt raajat levällään, keskellä sänkyä rötköttävän puolalaisen alle.

Vain äsken suloisesti vallinnut tunnelma sekä unenrippeet rapisivat Toriksen yltä tämän kangetessa Feliks sen verran sivuun että pääsi kierähtämään pois toisen alta ja saman tien kokonaan pois sängystä, jonka hyvin levottomasti nukkuva puolalainen oli onnistunut valloittamaan tällä hetkellä lähdes täydellisesti. Toris jäi hetkeksi seisomaan sängyn viereen, katsoen tyytymättömänä suu mutrulla autuaan tietämättömästi - mutta tuskinpa Feliksiä olisi haitannut vaikka tämä olisi ollut hereilläkään - nukkuvaa miestä. Kotvan päästä liettualainen kuitenkin huokaisi ja kumartui ilme pehmenneenä painamaan kevyen suukon toisen otsalle. Jatkakoon vielä aamu-uniaan kaikessa rauhassa, oli vielä niin varhaista, ettei ollut mitään syytä herätä.

Toriksen askeleet johtivat vaimeina, varoen herättämästä puolalaista, makuukammarin ovesta keittiön puolelle. Ensimmäisenä hän käveli ohi keittiön ikkunoiden, vetäen mennessään Feliksin valitsemat vaaleanpunertavat verhot pois niiden edestä. Parvekkeen lasioven ja ensimmäisen ikkunan jälkeen Toris jäi seisomaan toisen ikkunan äärelle, raottaen kädellään verhoa vain vähän nähdäkseen ulos. Tämän kerrostalon ylimmästä kerroksesta saattoi nähdä ikkunalasin läpi yli kaupungin lukemattomien kattojen. Jo näin varhain alhaalla teillä liikkui autoja ja ihmisiä, mutta ne eivät olleet vielä mitään verrattuna aamuruuhkaan, joka varmasti tuttuun tapaansa vähän myöhemmin muodostuisi kaduille. Toris katsoi lempein, lähes rakastavin silmin miten aamun ensimmäiset auringonsäteet lankesivat kultaisina Vilnan ylle. Aiemmin vallinnut hiljainen, valkea hetki oli ohi ja maailma alkoi herätä yhtä aikaa valonkajastuksen kanssa, mutta Toris ei ollut pahoillaan saadessaan nyt kaikessa rauhassa katsoa miten aurinko vielä ujostellen alkoi hivellä lämpimillä sormillaan hänen pääkaupunkiaan, valon lisääntyessä koko ajan, yhä uusien säteiden luodessa valonsa kaupunkiin. Niin kuin hän oli nähnyt aamun valkenevan useita kertoja aiemminkin.

_Taivas näytti kalvakkaan siniseltä, vielä aamu-uniselta vasten kypsän viljan kultaisia tähkiä. Jossain kauempana visersi yksinäinen lintu, aamuvirkku kai sekin, kahden viljapellon keskellä peräkanaa juoksevan valtion tavoin._

"_Feliks! Tämä on lapsellista, pysähdy..!" _

"_Minähän sanoin, ettet saa minua kiinni, Liet!"_

_Vaaleahiuksisen hersyvä ja helposti irtoava nauru väritti tyyntä aamua, sai sen hiljaisuuden heräämään ja rikkoutumaan. Vilja suhisi ja painui maahan siitä mistä kaksikko juoksi, jätti peltoon selkeän polun kuin veneen perästä veteen syntyvän vanan._

_Ehkä Feliks hidasti tahallaan, ehkä hän vain väsyi, ehkä Toris vain yllättäen sai tuulta jalkojensa alle, mutta vihdoinkin liettualainen sai toisesta otteen. Feliks horjahti äkkinäistä pysähdystä ja kaatui, vetäen Toriksen perässään maahan. Hetken he olivat vain sekaisin sotkeutuneita raajoja, naurua ja lämmintä, kutkuttavaa hengitystä toistensa kasvoilla kaksikon pyöriessä aamukasteisessa kaurassa, kunnes he vihdoin vakiintuivat paikoilleen Feliksin onnistuessa pääsemään Toriksen ylle. Liettualainen makasi raskaasti hengittäen, mutta hymy kukkien kasvoillaan mullalta ja elämältä tuoksuvassa maassa, vaaleahiuksinen kumartuneena ylitseen, sormet puristuneina Toriksen ranteiden ympärille, vangiten tämä paikoilleen._

"_Minä sain sinut kiinni", Toris totesi haastavasti, virnistäen ja saaden Feliksinkin virnistämään lähes samalla lailla._

"_Ehkä niin. Mutta nyt minä sain _sinut_ kiinni", puolalainen huomautti vastaan, kumartaen päänsä alemmas niin että heidän nenänsä miltei koskettivat. Vaaleat hiukset putosivat heidän ympärilleen ja osaksi Toriksen poskelle, saaden sen kutiamaan yhtä aikaa epämukavasti ja hymyilyttävästi, mutta liettualainen ei voinut pyyhkäistä toisen suortuvia toisaalle, kykenemättömänä liikuttamaan käsiään Feliksin painaessa ne turhankin tehokkaasti vasten multaa. Kahdet vihreät silmät kohtasivat toisensa, kummissakin tuikkien pidätelty nauru._

_Aurinko päätti kurkistaa juuri sillä hetkellä puiden takaa, varmaan sekin uteliaana todistamaan kahden valtion leikkimielistä pyöriskelyä viljapellossa. Toris näki vain miten valo lankesi takaa Feliksin vaaleille hiuksille, leikkien niillä ja heitä ympäröivillä viljantähkillä, herättäen molemmat äkkiä hehkumaan aivan uudessa, eloisassa kullassa._

"_Saanko minä..?" Feliks kysyi, ääntä tuskin kuuluen. Mutta Toris osasi lukea huulten liikkeistä yksinkertaiset sanat ja nyökkäsi hymyillen. Puolalainen kuroi lyhyen välimatkan heidän huultensa välillä umpeen._

Toris huokaisi mieleen nousevia muistikuvia ja käänsi katseensa ikkunasta sitoakseen verhon kunnolla sivuun. Hän saattoi melkein vieläkin noita onnellisia, hänen elämänsä onnellisimpia päiviä, vuosia, muistellessaan tuntea haamun tuosta nuoresta, väkevästä elämänilosta, joka oli silloin sykkinyt hänen veressään. Nyt sitä ajatellessaan, hän oli ollut silloin vielä niin nuori ja monia kokemuksia köyhempi (vaikkakin hän olisi mielellään monien noiden kokemusten osalta vähemmän rikas). Sen jälkeen oli tapahtunut niin paljon, eivätkä nuo auringon ja kultaisten viljapeltojen värittämät ajat tulisi enää ikinä takaisin. Kulkiessaan laittamaan kahvinkeitintä päälle Toriksen ajatukset kulkeutuivat kauemmas. Milloin se kaikki olikaan loppunut? Lähtenyt repeytymään näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna paljon aiemmin, mutta viimeiset jaetut kauniit hetket ennen sitä nousivat väkisinkin mieleen. Siinä vaiheessa ei tosin ollut sen puoleen aurinkoa kuin viljantähkiäkään.

_Taivas oli paksujen pilvien peitossa. Näytti siltä, että yöllä tai viimeistään aamulla alkaisi sataa lunta ja tämänhetkisen tilannearvion mukaan ei näyttänyt lainkaan siltä, että lumisade sitten kerran alettuaan loppuisi pitkään toviin. Toris katseli sivusilmällä kauempana nuotion ääressä istuvaa Feliksiä jutellessaan poissaolevasti yhden maanmiehensä kanssa. Vaikka hän puhuikin, ajatukset olivat aivan muualla kuin varsinaisessa keskustelussa ja silmät tarkkailivat Feliksin takin verhoamaa selkää ja hartioita. Takista huolimatta paljaat sormet tärisivät, varmasti kylmästä, kurottuessaan mahdollisimman lähelle kohti tulta. _

"_Lietuva", hänen parrakas keskustelukumppaninsa keskeytti äkkiä kesken Toriksen järjettömän puheen, kiinnittäen napakalla sävyllään valtionsa huomion itseensä, "sinä olet toistanut saman lauseen jo ainakin viisi kertaa." Toris punastui ja mutisi pahoittelunsa, mutta mies ei vaikuttanut ärtyneeltä, pikemminkin huvittuneelta._

"_Mene vain, kyllä minä ymmärsin jo, ettet pysyisi kuitenkaan kovin kauan keskustelun tasalla", tämä kehotti, ja hyväntahtoisesta äänensävystä huolimatta Toris tunsi olonsa lähinnä vaivautuneeksi. Siitä huolimatta hän vain kiitti, kumarsi ja kääntyi turhia aikailematta._

_Feliksin vihreät silmät katsoivat totisina tulta, mutta huomatessaan Toriksen kyykistyvän vierelleen, ilme tämän kasvoilla kirkastui vilauksessa. _

"C_ześć. Täällä on kylmä", puolalainen tervehti ja marisi heti tervehdyksen perään. Toris myönsi asian tekemättä siitä sen suurempaa numeroa, valittaminen - varsinkin turhasta - olisi vain tehnyt tilanteesta entistä kurjemman. Sen sijaan hän päätti viedä puheensa paljon vakavampiin asioihin, sellaisiin joista oli ehkä syytäkin mukista._

"_Hän on täällä jossakin." Toriksen lyhyt kommentti sai Feliksin muljauttamaan silmiään paljonpuhuvasti kohti harmaata taivasta. _

"_Liet, onko meidän todella aivan _pakko_ puhua hänestä?"_

"_Se lienee tässä tilanteessa varsin luonnollista."_

"_Mutta, Liet", Feliks huokaisi, nojautuen koko ajan vaivihkaa enemmän ja enemmän Torikseen päin, vaikkei tämä koskaan onnistunutkaan huomaamaan miten toinen vain koko ajan lähestyi, "se tyyppi on todella tyylitön. Puhutaan vaikka mieluummin minusta. Tai sinusta."_

_Toris hymyili heikosti: "Puolasta ja Liettuasta vai Feliksistä ja Toriksesta?" Feliksin kasvot levisivät virnistykseen: "Miten vain." Toriksen oli kuitenkin huomattavasti hankalampi hymyillä._

"_Feliks, minun mielest-"_

"_Shh", toinen hyssytteli ja nosti nopeasti sormen liettualaisen huulille ennen kuin hän ehti edes puhua loppuun, "Minähän sanoin, ettei puhuta siitä. Sinä olet siinä ja minä tässä. Enkä minä halua, että herra Vodka tunkee meidän väliimme, vaikkei ole edes paikalla." Toris tarttui toisen ranteesta ja työnsi hellästi, mutta päättäväisesti tämän käden suunsa edestä sivuun. Kuitenkin hänen oli pakko hymyillä puolittain puolalaisen sanavalinnalle, tämän luottavaiselle asenteelle._

"_Mutta... Eikö meidän pitäisi silti... sanoa hyvästit. Varmuuden vuoksi ja..."_

"_Ole nyt jo hiljaa. Ei millekään idiooteille jäähyväisille ole mitään syytä. Minä vihaan niitä, enkä varmasti aio sanoa sitä typerää, kulunutta sanaa sinulle nyt tai koskaan muulloinkaan", Feliks puuskahti jollainlailla itselleen epätyypillisen vakavana. Silkka hämmennys tästä sai Toriksen nyökkäämään myöntävästi. Sen kauempaa toisen totisuus ei kestänytkään hänen noustessa äkkiä jaloilleen ja vetäessä Toris myös mukanaan ylös. Liettualainen ei ehtinyt ymmärtää mitä tapahtui kun maailma jo pyöri ympyrää. Feliksillä oli hänen vyötäisistään tukeva ote ja toisen pyöriminen pakotti Toriksen kompastelemaan perässä ja lähes astumaan nuotioon. _

_Kun Feliks sitten rauhoittui ja pysähtyi paikoilleen, Toriksen vielä räpytellessä sekaisena silmiään, puolalainen astui askeleen taaemmas, muttei päästänyt vielä irti hänen lanteistaan._

"_Kunhan tästä päästään, niin palataan Puolaan. Kesästä pitäisi tulla kaikkien enteiden mukaan kaunis." Toris nyökkäsi mykkänä, ajatuksien kurottuessa jo Feliksin sanojen siivittämänä yli talven kylmän vallan elinvoimaiseen kevääseen puroineen ja kauas lakeille, paljaille pelloille, missä vilja vielä varttui mullan alla. Ajatus sai hymyilemään, innostus vielä kaukaisesta, mutta lähestyvästä keväästä. Se, sekä Feliks, joka jaksoi hymyillä ja muistuttaa kaikesta siitä, joka aina vain piti hänestä sekä toivosta kiinni._

"_Sovittu?" Toris varmisti.._

"_Sovittu! Viimeistään keväällä palaamme Puolaan yhdessä!" Feliks vastasi riemukkaasti._

_Seuraavana päivänä lumisateen mukana seurasi Venäjä kalvakan hymynsä kanssa. Eikä Toris palannut enää sinä keväänä Puolan viljatasangoille._

Mielessä välähtelevien, osittain ajan sumentamien ja osittain yhä kirkkaiden, muistikuvien välähdellessä mielessä Toris oli ehtinyt mitata veden sekä kahvijauheen keittimeen, ja napsautti kahvinkeittimen päälle, vaikka tuskin ajatteli mitä teki, mielen liitäessä kaukana, niin kovin kaukana menneisyydessä... Vaikka seuraava päivä oli ollut katkera, eikä Feliks toden totta silloin eikä koskaan myöhemminkään suostunut hyvästelemään häntä pitkien erojen ajaksi, hän muisteli mieluummin tätä aiempaa päivää, kun he olivat vielä yhdessä ja kaikki oli näennäisen hyvin. Hän oli kuitenkin kantanut tuota sopimusta sydämessään, odottanut hetkeä, jolloin pääsisi taas katselemaan tuulessa huojuvia peltoja yhdessä Feliksin kanssa. Kun puolalainen oli sitten päätynyt aivan liian pian ja kuitenkin aivan liian myöhään (saivathan he niin taas nähdä toisiaan useammin) Toriksen tavoin Venäjän alaisuuteen, hän ei tiennyt olisiko pitänyt surra vai iloita.

"Dzień dobry, Liet", vielä unesta paksu ääni tervehti makuuhuoneen ovensuusta ja sai Toriksen säpsähtämään yllätyksestä. Hän käännähti ja törmäsi yhteen pöydän ympärille asetetuista tuoleista, ymmärtämättä lainkaan missä vaiheessa oli pöydän ääreen astellut.

"Ihanaa, teit aamupalaakin valmiiksi!" Feliks hihkui ja liukui pöydän ääreen, liian ison, vaaleanpunaisen pyjaman lahkeet maata laahaten. Puolalainen jäi toiselle puolelle pöytää, katsellen sille katettua aamupalatarjoilua tyytyväisenä. Toris sen sijaan tunsi itsensä vain pöllämystyneeksi. Missä välissä hän oli ehtinyt nostaa pöydälle leikkeet ja leivän ja mehun ja kaiken? Kulkiko hän todella vain niin pää pilvissä, toimien automaattisesti vaikka ajatukset liikkuivatkin aivan muualla, vai oliko hänkin edelleen puolinukuksissa?

"Kylläpä sinä näytät hämmästyneeltä, Liet. Melkein luulisi, että minä olisin tehnyt aamupalaa ja sinä olisit se yllätettävä osapuoli", Feliks nauroi istuessaan pöydän ääreen ja alkoi turhia kursailematta saman tien voidella itselleen kauraleipää, "Oletko tehnyt muuta tänä aamuna? Hakenut lehden? No, onko se kahvi jo valmista?" Toris pakotti itsensä tilanteen tasalle ja naurahti vaivautuneesti: "Kai se kahvi kohta valmistuu, odota hetki." Toris asteli kahvinkeittimen luo edelleen typertyneenä. Silmät seurasivat miten Feliks pisteli aamiaista poskeensa reippaasti, purnaten tuon tuostakin kahvista. Nurinasta huolimatta toinen vaikutti äskeisen muistelun jälkeen niin arkiselta ja onnelliselta ja rakkaalta, että Toriksen sydäntä lämmitti. Mieli veti vikkelästi vastakontrastin, erin ja kuitenkin samankaltaisen tilanteen korostaakseen tätä eroa.

_Toris heräsi siihen, että joku nyki häntä hiuksista. Otetta ei tarkoitettu satuttamaan, muttei se myöskään ollut tarkoituksellisen kevyt. Pikemminkin heikko. Vihreät silmät räpsähtivät hetkessä auki ja Toriksen äkillinen herääminen säpsähdytti sekä hänet itsensä että Feliksin. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat, Toriksen valvomisesta, Feliksin kivusta väsyneet silmät. Liettualainen oli valvonut koko eilisen päivän tajuttoman puolalaisen vuoteen äärellä ja nukahtanut lopulta lopen uupuneena. Ei hän nyt herättyäänkään tuntenut oloaan kovinkaan pirteäksi, mutta se tosiseikka, että Feliks oli hereillä, ei hyvissä voimissa mutta kuitenkin elossa, sai hänet täysin hereille.._

"_Sinä olet typerys", Toris puuskahti ja melkein kauhistui itsekin sanojaan, "Olisit voinut kuolla!". Hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotakin muuta, miten häntä oli pelottanut, mutta sanat vain muodostuivat omia aikojaan hänen huulillaan. Mutta Feliks vain hymyili heikosti ja vastasi takaisin: "Sinä myös." Mutta Toris pudisti päätään, vihaisena ja katuen ja suunniltaan: "Meidän ei olisi ikinä pitänyt ruveta kapinoimaan. Sinulla oli autonomia, oli, ja nyt sekin on poissa." Liettualainen yritti olla ajattelematta omaa toivoaan autonomiasta, tämän vuosisadan alussa hän oli vielä kuullut vihjeitä siitä, toivonut sitä. Mutta sen mahdollisuuden hän kai oli menettänyt nousemalla kapinaan, nyt jo toisen kerran, yhdessä Feliksin kanssa._

"_Älä viitsi, Liet, sinä-", toinen aloitti terävästi, mutta sanat hukkuivat äkilliseen, terävään hengenvetoon liian nopean liikkeen kohti Torista vääntäessä puolalaisen kasvot irvistykseen. Toris säpsähti ja oli hetkessä asettelemassa toista takaisin turvallisesti makuulle sänkyyn._

"_Ne ovat varmaan kylkiluut... Sinä et saisi vielä edes yrittää nousta. Ivan… Näytit ihan kuolleelta kun se vodka vihdoin sai liiaksi otteen hänestä ja vei jalat alta", Toris mutisi nykiessään jalkoihin ajautunutta täkkiä paremmin puolalaisen ylle. Hänen huolestaan huolimatta Feliks yritti ponnistaa jonkinmoisen hymyn kasvoilleen, vain puolittain onnistuen siinä._

"_Ainakaan se juoppolalli ei onnistunut tappamaan minua kokonaan. Kirottu Venäjän keisarikunta." Toris vain murahti vastaukseksi, enemmän huolestuneena puolalaisen nykyisestä tilasta kuin Ivanin alkoholinkäytöstä tai miten pahasti tämä oli epäonnistuneen kapinan jäljiltä piessyt Feliksin lähes hengiltä. Hän varmisti nopeasti, että toisen rintaa peittävä side oli kunnolla paikoillaan ennen kuin veti päättäväisesti peiton puolalaisen leukaan asti._

"_Pocałuj mnie", Feliks mutisi peittonsa alta, saaden Toriksen todellakin ihmettelemään miten toinen yhä kaiken tämän jälkeenkin ja puolikuntoisena saattoi olla tuollainen… kuin oli, harvoin paljastaen ajattelevansa vakavia asioita siinä missä Toris itse huolehti yleensä heidän molempien puolesta. Päänpudistuksesta ja painavasta huokauksesta huolimatta liettualainen teki pohjimmiltaan ihan mielellään Feliksin pyynnön mukaan, ja antoi, nopean, siveän suukon tämän suunpieleen._

"_Parempi olo?"_

_Feliks virnisti: "Ehdottomasti."_

_Kevyt hiljaisuus lankesi huoneeseen Toriksen alkaessa puhdistaa ikävän näköistä ruhjetta Feliksin hiusrajassa, puolalaisen toimenpiteestä johtuvasta kirvelystä kielivien ynähdysten välillä rikkoessa se. Kun Toris oli käärimässä haavaa takaisin puhtaisiin siteisiin, Feliks avasi suunsa kysyäkseen: "Mutta minä en tehnyt sitä yksin, Liet. Sinä kapinoit myös. Eikö hän..?" Lausetta ei tarvinnut sanoa loppuun, he molemmat ymmärsivät kyllä jatkon ilman ääneen lausumistakin. _

"_Ei sillä ole mitään väliä", Toris hymähti ja koetti hymyillä rauhoittavasti. Ei hänen rangaistuksellaan ollut mitään väliä verrattuna höykytykseen jonka Feliks oli käynyt läpi ja jonka takia hän makasi nyt tässä siteissä. Luultavasti puolalaiseen koski paljon enemmän kuin hän näytti ulospäin._

"_Kyllä sillä on väliä", Feliks puuskahti yllättävän tarmokkaasti tämänhetkiset voimansa huomioon ottaen ja nosti kätensä peiton alta tarttuakseen kiinni Toriksen käsivarteen, "Sattuuko sinuun vielä? Haluatko tulla viereeni niin puhallan kivun pois?" Toris olisi halunnut huutaa Feliksin voipuneelle hymylle ja sanoille, jotka olivat aivan liian mahtipontisia tullakseen melkein kuoliaaksi hakatun henkilön suusta. Ja kuitenkaan hän ei voinut tehdä niin, hän rakasti Feliksiä ihan liikaa, häneen sattui kun toinen kärsi ja kuitenkin hän tunsi olonsa aina vain lämpimäksi katsoessaan toista, oli tämä sitten täällä tai Puolan alangoilla._

"_Liet, älä itke!" Äkkiä Feliksin ääni kuulosti uupumuksesta huolimatta paljon aiempaa leikkisää sävyä hätääntyneemmältä. Kesti hetki ennen kuin Toris tajusi todella suolaveden polttavan reittinsä hänen poskiaan alas, ja se tieto yllätti hänet, hän ei edes ymmärtänyt alkaneensa itkeä kuultuaan puolalaisen typerät, liioitellut, holhoavat, tälle niin ominaiset sanat._

"_En minä itke."_

_Siitä huolimatta Toris toimi pienen sananvaihdon jälkeen Feliksin aiemman kehotuksen mukaan, asettui vuoteeseen tämän viereen ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille kevyesti, koko ajan peläten aiheuttavansa enemmän särkyä jo kipeälle puolalaiselle._

"_Muistatko sinä miltä näyttää kun aurinko maalaa kaiken kultaiseksi loppukesästä?" Feliks kysyi hiljaa, mutta aivan vieressä, heidän korvansa toisiaan vasten, tarpeeksi lähellä, jotta liettualainen saattoi kuulla._

"_Totta kai."_

"_Hyvä, koska jonain päivänä me vielä lähdemme täältä ja näemme ne. Venäjän ilmasto ei ole oikein koskaan miellyttänyt minua."_

_Vaikka sanojen sisältö kuulosti tavoittamattoman kaukaiselta, antoi se lohtua siinä missä toisen lämpö omaa kehoaan vasten, antoi lupauksen siitä mikä oli vielä niin kovin kaukana. Mutta kumpikin heistä uskoi näkevänsä vielä sen, mistä he puhuivat, mitä he muistelivat verkalleen puoliääneen illan vaihtuessa ikkunoiden takana yöksi ja taas uudeksi aamuksi. He vain makasivat hiljaa jutellen, nauttien yksinkertaisesti toisensa rauhoittavasta läheisyydestä, kaipaamatta juuri nyt mitään sen suurempaa._

"Toris! TORIS!" Toris ei havahtunut huutoon ennen kuin se tuli aivan hänen korvansa juuresta ja kädet pinkeiksi lakattuine kynsineen ravistelivat häntä turhankin kovakouraisesti, "Nukutko sinä seisaaltasi ja silmät auki?" Liettualainen olisi luultavasti yllätykseltään menettänyt tasapainonsa ja kaatunut jos Feliksin sormet eivät olisi edelleen puristaneet hänen olkavarsiaan.

"Mit-?"

"O kurwa, älä nyt ole ihan aasi", puolalainen tuhahti ja päästi hitaasti irti Toriksesta, vilkuillen tätä kuin ei olisi ollut varma oliko hänet turvallista päästää vapaaksi. "Onko sinulla jokin hätänä?" Toris katsoi hetken toista silmät selällään, kysymys kaikuen päässään, ja räpäytti sitten silmiään.

"Ei tietenkään", hän yskähti hymyä hakien, "Kaikki on nyt hyvin, ja sinä olet siinä ja täydellisen kunnossa. Ei mitään hätää, kaikki on suorastaan loistavasti." Feliks kohotti kulmiaan.

"Olisiko silti tarpeellista pitää sinusta vielä varmuuden vuoksi kiinni?" Puolalaisen äänessä oli leikkimielinen, lämmin sävy, ja Toris päätti vastata samalla lailla, lähteä mukaan tuohon kujeiluun.

"Luulisin niin. Eihän sitä tiedä jos ei yritä?" Hän hymyili lämpimästi Feliksin painautuessa lähemmäs, tuntiessaan miten toisen pitkät, kaidat sormet kiertyivät hitaasti, matkalla hänen kylkiään hieroen, selkänsä taakse. Torikset omat kädet vaelsivat puolalaisen niskan taakse, sormenpäiden kiertyessä vaaleisiin suortuviin. Feliks puhalsi hänen kasvoilleen lämmintä ilmaa kiusoittelevasti. Ja Toris vastasi eleeseen sekä ääneen lausumattomaan kysymykseen yksinkertaisesti painamalla huulensa toisen omille.

Useampaa suukkoa ja halailua myöhemmin Feliks kysyi puoliääneen: "Voitko jo paremmin?" Toris nyökkäsi, ei hänellä ollut alun perinkään ollut oikeaa hätää, vain muistojen aiheuttamaa ajattelevaisuutta, mutta toisaalta tuntui mukavalta kun Feliks edes leikillään huolehti. Yleensä silloin kun hänellä oli oikeasti vaikeaa, toinen vain hymyili ja pyyhkäisi kaiken kädenheilautuksella pois ja kommentoi jotakin typerää. Mutta hän ei halunnut ajatella sitä nyt, ei tässä Feliksin sylissä.

"Minä vain muistelin menneitä", Toris kuitenkin mutisi laskiessaan päänsä Feliksin olalle. Tämä antoi liettualaisen leuan levätä olkapäällään, antoi toisen hengittää kutittavaa, lämmintä ilmaa korvaansa.

"Ja?" hän kannusti Torista jatkamaan, silmät määrittäen tämän olan yli tapetin kiemuraisia kuvioita.

"Ei mitään sen kummempaa. Eivätkä ne olleet oikeasti mitään huonoja muistoja, vain jotain hyviä hetkiä, uhm, sinun kanssasi. Ja joku surullisempikin, mutta sinä olit kuitenkin siellä, joten ei sekään ollut paha."

"Minä?" Toris yritti olla loukkaantumatta kun Feliks nauroi, lyhyen aikaa ja hilpeästi. Mutta kuitenkin. Ja hän kun oli ollut täysin vakavissaan. Kuitenkin puolalainen totesi pian perään hieman rauhoituttuaan: "Jätä ne edes aivan pikkiriikkisen surulliset pois. Nyt on kaunis aamu ja, sinä olet tehnyt aamupalaa eikä niitä tarvitse enää muistella."

"Minä, tuota, olen pahoillani..." Se oli kaikki mitä Toris keksi sanoa ja mikä automaattisesti tuli ulos hänen suustaan, mutta Feliks vain pörrötti hänen ruskeita hiuksiaan ja hihkaisi aina yhtä positiivisena ja samanaikaisesti hyväntuulisen joutavana: "Älä viitsi pyydellä anteeksi. Se ei pue sinua, Liet. Muistellaan mieluummin yhdessä jotain hienoa!" Toris nojautui taaksepäin nähdäkseen Feliksin kasvot, tietäen oman ilmeensä olevan lähinnä kummastunut. Puolalainen kuitenkin vain virnisti leveästi ja irrotti otteensa liettualaisesta vain kiskoakseen tämän kädestä pitäen pöydän ääreen. Feliks tönäisi hänet istumaan yhdelle tuoleista ja istui itse viereiselle.

"Ja nyt sinä vain kuuntelet, suljet silmäsi ja annat minun pitää sinulle hienon, pienen terapiaistunnon. Shh, älä sano mitään. Rentoudu vain ja laita silmät kiinni... Noin", Feliks hösäsi ja enemmän huvittunut kuin hämmästynyt Toris päätti vain kohauttaa olkiaan ja antaa toisen häslätä, kun tämä oli noin täynnä virtaa heti aamusta ja jos tuli siitä iloiseksi. "Sinähän muistat sen vodkanlipittäjän asteittaisen sekoamisen ennen sitä hänen vallankumoustaan? Nie, älä ajattele sitä! Mutta muistatko miten sinä julistauduit itsenäiseksi pian sen jälkeen? Ja minä pian samana vuonna. Muistatko kun me vihdoinkin saimme olla yhdessä ilman Rosjaa koko ajan hengittämässä niskaan?" Feliks jatkoi selitystään, varmaankin innostuneempana kertomaan sitä itselleen kuin Torikselle, mutta liettualainen ei jaksanut huolehtia sitä tai miten lyhyeksi heidän molempien itsenäisyys oli siinä vaiheessa jäänyt ennen kuin Eurooppa muuttui taas tulimereksi. Hän vain hengitti syvään ja antoi itsensä muistaa, pitemmän päälle enää välittämättä Puolan selityksestä.

_Toriksen ruumista väsytti, jalat lähes tärisivät uupumuksesta, mutta hänen mielensä ei huomannut moista väsymystä. Itse asiassa se juoksi jo hänen edellään, pitkin tuttuja metsiä ja peltoja, riensi riemuiten ja laulaen kohti sitä, mitä hän oli odottanut niin kauan. Eikä se jättänyt tilaa huomata lepoa kipeästi kaipaavaa ruumista. Tuntui siltä kun hän ei olisi nukkunut vuosiin, kuin hän olisi kävellyt satoja kilometrejä. Kuitenkin tärinä saattoi johtua sen lisäksi silkasta odotuksen nostamasta adrenaliinista, puhtaasta ilosta, joka kupli ja poreili jossain sydämen seudulla. Hän istui hevosen vetämillä kärryillä heinäkasan päällä eikä voinut muuta kuin katsella ohi verkalleen kulkevia maisemia hiljaisena. Feliks hänen vierellään sen sijaan ei osoittanut minkäänlaisia merkkejä hiljentymisestä, vaihtoi vähän väliä asentoa ja jutteli hyväntuulisesti vaunuja ohjastavan talonpojan kanssa kun ei liettualaiselta saanut vastausta jaaritteluunsa. Sinisellä taivaalla väreili kevätaurinko kevyen pilvihunnun alla ja ympärillä luonto nousi vihertävänä ja raikkaana talven alta kohti vehreää kesää, vaikka lumi olikin jo kadonnut. Jollain tavalla tämä kevät muistutti Torista hänen omasta itsenäisyydestään, jonka hän oli vihdoin viime vuonna saanut niin pitkien vuosien jälkeen._

"_Ja sitten minä sanoin hänelle... Oh, ei, seis, pysäytä!" Feliks keskeytti tyhjänpäiväisen lörpöttelynsä nopeisiin komentoihin, yllättäen sekä liettualaisen että puolalaisen talonpojan, "Tämä paikka näyttää mahtavalta, me jäämme tähän. Emmekö vain, Liet?" Toris vilkaisi paremmin ympärilleen, joskaan ei nähnyt mitään sen kummempaa kuin kynnettyä, vielä paljasta peltoa ja joitakin lehtimetsiä siellä täällä. Maisemat olivat näyttäneet koko matkan ajan samanlaisilta, eikä Toris tiennyt miksi puolalainen halusi jäädä nimenomaan juuri tähän. Mutta tämähän ei ollutkaan hänen maataan, toinen tunsi ja tiesi paremmin. _

_Feliks hyppäsi alas heinäkuorman päältä ja auttoi Toriksen maahan samaa reittiä. Kaksikko jäi vilkuttamaan matkaa jatkavalle hevoselle ohjastajineen ja kärryineen, Feliks kättään laajassa kaaressa huitoen ja Toris vilkuttaen varsin pienieleisesti. Kun heinäkärryt vihdoin olivat loitonneet tarpeeksi kauas, Feliks kääntyi silmät loistaen liettualaiseen päin ja täysin varoittamatta suuteli tätä reippaasti ja huolettomasti. Toris antoi tämän, mutta vetäytyi pian kauemmas ja kallisti päätään kysyen: "Miksi juuri tähän?"_

"_Mutta Liet, etkö sinä tunne", Feliks nauroi ja tarttui toista kädestä vetääkseen tämän hiekkatieltä pellon reunaan. Liettualainen katsoi kysyvänä miten toinen kumartui ja kahmaisi kämmenensä täyteen mustaa, keväältä ja elämältä tuoksuvaa multaa. "Se on tässä erittäin elinvoimaista. Maa. Se kutsui minua, etkö sinä muka kuullut sitä?" _

"_Tämä on sinun maatasi, Feliks..." Toris huomautti. Hän ajatteli ymmärtävänsä mistä toinen puhui, ymmärsi sen, kutsun, joka varsinkin keväisin huhuili valtioiden mielten sisällä. He olivat syntyneet maasta, olivat loppujenlopuksi maata, ja heidän äitinsä, itse Maa kuiskaili lastensa korviin, silitti tuulen puuskassa heidän hiuksiaan keväisin. Keväällä kun kaikki oli täynnä elämää talven viileiden ja kuolleiden kuukausien jälkeen. _

_Feliks antoi mullan valua käsistään takaisin maahan ja alkoi sen sijaan irrottaa kenkiä jalastaan._

"_Mitä sinä oikein puuhaat?" Toris ihmetteli, mutta ei saanut vastausta muuten kuin tekojen muodossa puolalaisen heittäessä kenkänsä sivuun ja astuessaan avojaloin viileään multaan. Ennen kuin Toris ehti tajutakaan, Feliks oli jo kirmannut ulommas pellolle, hänen ulottumattomiinsa._

"_Pysähdy! Se on viljelty peltokin ja..." Liettualainen älähti toisen perään, jääden itse yhä seisomaan pellon reunaan. _

"_Kai minä nyt saan omalla maallani tehdä mitä haluan?" Feliks huomautti nauru kuultaen läpi äänestä ja katseesta. "Tule sinäkin!" Ei, Toris ei ymmärtänyt miksi hänen olisi pitänyt sotkea jalkansa ja jonkun toisen pelto. Siitä huolimatta, katsottuaan aikansa miten Feliks selvästi nautti joka hetkestä, hän alkoi hitaasti ja raskaan huokauksen säestämänä riisua kenkiään. _

_Feliks juoksi Toriksen luo tämän vihdoin painaessa paljaat jalkapohjansa pehmeään multaan. _

"_Tule nyt äläkä jää siihen seisomaan", hän hoputti ja tarrasi liettualaista molemmista käsistä, vetäen tämän perässään pitemmälle. Eikä hän sielläkään päästänyt Toriksen kämmenistä irti vain alkoi ottaa pyöriviä askeleita sivulle kunnes he molemmat pyörivät, kuin olisivat tanssineet piiriä lentävän nopeassa vauhdissa. _

"_Tiedätkö mitä, Liet?" Feliks huusi, vaikka vähempikin äänenkäyttö olisi riittänyt kaikuakseen lintujen innostuneen sirkutuksen yli, "Pitkästä aikaa minä tunnen oikeasti eläväni!"_

_Sanat pysäyttivät Toriksen, mutta hän ei voinut muuta kuin jatkaa pyörimistä, maailman vilistessä silmissä ja vain Feliksin pysyessä koko ajan samassa vauhdissa hänen kanssaan. He molemmat pysyivät pystyssä huimauksesta huolimatta, pitkälle toistensa tuen ansiosta. Hän… Hän todella oli elossa enemmän vain koska Liettuan valtio oli olemassa, hän oli vapaa ja itsenäinen ja valmis ja halukas elämään sen vuoksi. Ja hänen oli pakko heittää päänsä taaksepäin ja nauraa, nauraa vain silkasta olemisen riemusta._

_Jälkeenpäin he molemmat kaatuivat maahan naurua pyrskien ja taivaankansi silmissä epävakaasti keinuen. Kädet haparoivat toisiaan ja otteen saatuaan kaksikko puristi toistensa kättä tiukasti ja kuitenkin lempeästi.._

"_Liet... Muistatko, että me lupasimme palata tänne joku päivä? Ehkä pellot eivät nyt hehku kullassaan, mutta muutaman kuukauden päästä kyllä. Se kesti hirvittävän kauan, mutta nyt me vihdoinkin olemme jälleen täällä. Yhdessä."_

Toris räpäytti silmänsä auki eikä ymmärtänyt miksi hän tunsi kyyneleiden polttelevan luomiensa alla. Hän ei ollut surullinen, ehkä se johtui vain silkasta tunnelmasta ja siitä, että hän oli onnellinen, tarpeeksi onnellinen, jotta tunne valui yli välinpitämättömyyden partaiden. Myöhemmin, jälkeen tuon hurjan piiritanssin keväisellä pellolla, aika oli tehnyt taas tepposensa eikä tuo huikea vapauden tunne kestänyt tarpeeksi kauan, mutta sekin vaihe oli mennyt ajallaan ohi ja hän oli jälleen omillaan. Tai ei, _Liettua_ oli, mutta hän tiesi vihdoinkin hiljentynyttä ja kosteasilmäistä Feliksiä vilkaistessaan, että _Toriksen_ ei täytynyt olla aivan yksin, vaan hän saattoi pitää puolalaista kädestä niin kuin silloin ja jakaa itkut ja naurut tämän kanssa.

Myöhemmin, molempien pyyhittyä toistensa vahingossa karanneet kyyneleet, suudelleet ne pois toisensa poskilta, Toris kävi hakemassa pari kuppia kahvia heille molemmille. He joivat kupillisensa mukavan, kotoisan hiljaisuuden vallitessa parvekkeella, katsoen miten aurinko pikkuhiljaa ympäröi koko päivää vastaanottavan Vilnan kaupungin säteillään, halasi sitä lämpimästi. Toriksen vahingossa tiputettua puoliksi juotu kahvikuppinsa alas aina kävelytielle, missä se asfalttiin osuessaan särkyi lukemattomiksi sirpaleiksi, he kaksi sulkivat toisensa samalla lailla toistensa lämpöön, sulkivat toisensa syliinsä. Eikä kummallakaan ollut aiettakaan koskaan päästää irti toisistaan. Sittenkin kun fysiikka sitä vaatisi, he syleilisivät toisiaan henkisesti ikuisuuksiin asti, mitä vain ikinä tapahtuisi. Vuodet voisivat repiä taas vanhat haavat auki, vuodet voisivat repiä heidät kauas toisistaan, mutta koskaan he eivät kokonaan päästäisi irti toisistaan. Oli eri asia olla Puola ja Liettua kuin Feliks ja Toris. Eivätkä Feliks ja Toris aikoneet antaa enää minkään tulla väliinsä. Sittenkin kun Lietuva ja Polska olisivat tavoittamattoman kaukana toisistaan, he kaksi kuitenkin aina makaisivat yhdessä kosteassa mullassa, viljantähkien keskellä, auringossa ja sateessakin, ja puristaisivat toisiaan yhtä tiukasti kuin juuri nyt. Aina vain, ikuisuuksiin saakka, yhtä varmasti kuin uusi aamu aina kajasti pimeän jälkeen.


End file.
